Human Moments and Traumas
by one-of-a-kind-writer
Summary: First Fan Fiction. Bella going through every day human moments and traumas. The Cullens are experincing this all for the first time, watch as they struggle and enjoy watching and helping Bella. R&R !
1. Uh oh

**A/N !  
Okay , i know how much these are hated, so i will keep it short. First Fan fic, let me know your opinions PLEASE ! A HUGE thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 and silently-spoken who both helped me a lot with starting this story ! R&R pleaseee ! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:"****MWUAHA I OWN TWILIGHT"  
Random person: "No, Stephenie does,"  
HUFFS "FINE !"**

I woke up to an unmistakable feeling in my stomach. I groaned and rolled over so that I was facing my clock, it read 6:00 am. What could be waking me up this early in the morning? Than I heard a ringing coming from my closet, it took me a minute to figure out that it was the cellphone that Edward had bought for me, despite my desperate attempts to convince him that I wouldn't need it. I wondered who would be calling me, Edward was hunting, and he wouldn't call me at this time, he knew I would be trying to sleep. I got out of my unusually warm blankets of my bed; trying not to trip I walked, half asleep, over to my closet. I opened the door quickly and quietly as to not wake Charlie who would be in the kitchen getting read to leave for work. I grabbed my bag off the floor and quickly dug around in it looking for the phone. I found it quickly thanks to the screen that was now lit up. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it said 'ANSWER THE PHONE'. I started pressing random buttons until it answered the phone. I than put the small metal object up to my ear and said "Hello," groggily

"Bella, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" a bright tinkling voice responded.

My thoughts quickly turned nasty as I was about to respond to Alice, but she beat me

"Very funny Bella, I just thought that I would save you from having to do some more work later." She responded with a light laugh that still sounded like beautiful chimes every time I heard it.

"Alicee," I started to complain to her, but she interrupted me again

"Bella, let me tell you, than you can go back to sleep for another…" The line went quiet for a few seconds, than the voice came back and continued "Four hours, thirteen minutes and forty-eight seconds"

"Okay Alice, I give up, what is it that you want me to do that couldn't wait four hours, thirteen minutes and forty-eight seconds of sleep that I am looking forward too?"

"Well, if you're really that mad, than maybe you can just go back to sleep" She teased.

I was really starting to get annoyed, I love Alice, but at times like these, she gets on my nerves.

"Alice" I started out, trying to calm myself before talking further. I took a few deep breaths, ensuring that I was calmer, before continuing

" You already called and woke me up, I'm surprised you didn't wake up Charlie too from the ringer off this cellphone, you may as well tell me what your calling about."

I heard Alice sigh on the other end of the phone,

"A bit irritable are we?" she questioned

Now I was getting angry, I was about to scream at Alice, but than I remembered Charlie downstairs in the kitchen. Almost as though he could read my thoughts, I heard him get up, walk to the front door, open it, and close it. The next thought that ran through my head was, perfect timing. Than I returned my attention to Alice on the other end of the phone and began my rant

"MARY-ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME AT SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU KNOW I AM TRYING TO SLEEP?! NOW DON"T CALL AGAIN AND I AM GOING BACK TO SLEEP! GOOD RITTANCE STUPID VAMPIRE!"

By the time I had finished my rant, I was out of breath, and breathing heavily. I started hitting every button on the phone again until I faintly saw a red one, and hit that one. I took in a deep breath and tried to steady my breathing. Than I heard a pounding on the stairs, it took me a second to recognise those footsteps, it was too loud to be a vampire so that must mean that it's Charlie. I scrambled, tripping over air, into my bed, earning myself a bruise. I flipped onto my side and impersonated how I would be sleeping, and tried to steady my breathing so that it would appear that I am asleep. My door than slammed open and hit the wall, most likely making a hole in the wall, I didn't want to open my eyes to check on Charlie or else is may ruin my façade. Charlie breathed a sign of relief when he saw me in my bed, safe. He came over, planted a kiss on my forehead, turned around to close my door quietly, as to try not to wake me. I heard the boots pound back down the stairs, and back out the front door, except this time he locked it, no doubt trying to ensure my safety, although it was not really helpful seeing as I am accident-prone and a danger to myself and others around me. I sat up in bed, and looked out my window to see the cruiser pulling out of the driveway, and onto the foggy street. I sighed a breath of relief and turned back to the cellphone that was still resting in my hand. All of a sudden the ringer went off, but a different ringer than before, all the same it made me jump and throw the phone across the room. I took a minute to regain a small amount of composure before stumbling across the room to retrieve the cellphone. When I found it on top of my computer desk, I picked it up and examined it. It was extremely like Edward to get me the highest quality cellphone that you could find. I don't even know the name of it, but I know that it's VERY expensive, and not available in the United States yet. Of course for those few exceptional extremely lucky people, one of which happens to me, much to my dislike. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I pressed a button to make the screen light up to see that I had a new text message. I looked at the buttons before deciding on one that I thought would open the message. But instead it opened some sort of music player, and 'its getting hot in here' by Nelly started playing full blast. This of course surprised me, again, and I dropped the phone, for the second time tonight. As I got down to start looking for the phone, the lyrics poured over the speakers,

"Hot in...So hot in heerre...So hot in..." Hearing this made me search for the phone even faster. When I found it, I pressed that red button in hope that it would stop the music, and to my pleasure, it did. Before I started trying to open the text message again, I went to my desk, and turned on my desk lamp and studied the phone looking for the correct key. When I found it, the text message popped open, and I saw it was from none other than Alice, I opened it and read quickly

"Ahah, hot in here, I love that song, I wonder why you have it on your cellphone Bella. Anyways, I knew you were going to hang up on me, but it still hurts, and don't worry, Charlie didn't hear your little rant, just a very loud noise, but do try to be more careful. Also, before you scream at the phone, do you want to know what I am going to tell you? Cause other wise I will go back to sleep as well. 

I groaned at the text message. Why did Alice always have to be so sneaky with these things, it is extremely irritating, especially so early in the morning when I am more than half asleep. I didn't bother answering, just sat there, and hoped that Alice would tell me this supposively extremely important news that she had to wake me up at six to tell me. After about three minutes the cellphone ringer went off again. It didn't scare me, as much this time, but that still didn't stop me from dropping it on my desk. Furious now, I picked up the phone, and hit the same button as last time. A new text message popped up on the screen, and read,  
"Okay Miss. Grumpy, I will let you get back to your sleep, but you might want to have new bed linen close by, your getting your…time… I hope you understand what I mean, you have about five minutes, I thought I should warn you. Also, your coming to our house today, but be warned, Emmett is waiting for you to come, so he has something in store, I'm not allowed to tell you what, but I will warn you, so I would recommend bringing some Tylenol just in case. See you in, about seven hours.

I grumbled, and went to the bathroom, and got what I needed…than went back to my bed to try to sleep. Getting to sleep without Edward here is hard, so to help, I got up, and put in the CD that he made me. I relaxed while listening to his composition for Esme it is beautiful. Once it drifted to a close, my lullaby came on, after the first stanza; I drifted into a light slumber.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning when I woke up, my sheets were still quite warm. I wondered where Edward was; he should have been back by now. Than all of a sudden panic took over me, he left me again. I started to hyperventilate. Than I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head into my legs. Before I could start to cry, a pair of unfamiliar cold arms wrapped around under me, and lifted me up. I opened my eyes, and couldn't believe who I saw in front of me.

**A/N !  
**

**Thats right, you all get a cliffiee ! D**

**Evil at times , maybe**

**NO ONE knows who it is, feel free to guess :)**

**R&R pleasee ! :)**

**( To get the next chapter, you guys have to review , (pleaseeee)**

**if you review, you get a phone call from Alice at 6 in the morning :) ;)**


	2. What, Happened!

**A/N**

**Okay, sorry about the wait for the update, I've been on vacation, and still am, but I felt the need to write this for you guys, and this story is before breaking dawn, but after eclipse, so the nomads are dead… I will continue to ramble at the bottom, once again thanks to **_AngelBaby4194_ , bronzehairedgirl620 and Silently-Spoken

**_Previously…_**

_…a pair of unfamiliar cold arms wrapped around under me, and lifted me up. I opened my eyes, and couldn't believe who I saw in front of me…_

I started to scream, but before I could, a large cold hand was clapped over my mouth, and than a piece of material was placed over my eyes. The person that now had me in their arms was strangely familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. Before they blindfolded me, I caught a glimpse of their eyes, instead of the beautiful golden eyes that I was accustomed to, they were a bright and shocking red.

This scared me, and I tried to scream but the hand on my mouth prevented that. I didn't know what to do; there was no way I could get out of this iron grip. Not knowing what to do now, I just started to shut down, my entire body tensed up, and my eyes started to water despite my attemps to not cry. Than, either my kidnapper noticed my change in body language, or we had gotten to our destination because I felt myself begin to slow. Than all of a sudden, I felt myself being thrown on a sofa, it felt oddly familiar. Than before I had a chance to shift myself on the sofa, my makeshift blindfold was removed along with the hand from my mouth. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the different lighting, when it did I was stunned at who stood infront of me.

I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. Than I realized I could talk again, but I didn't talk, I screamed.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK! WHAT IS WITH YOU CULLENS TODAY AND TORTUIRNG ME!" I belted out at him.

He covered both of his ears with his hands and fell to his knees. I was shocked that he did than, than a thought clicked that I must have been extremely loud, and that plus his vampire hearing did not mix well for him. When I looked around the room I noticed that is was now empty besides him and me. I smirked down at him, satisfied that I got some kind of revenge.

I got up, and walked up the stairs, tumbling along the way, towards Edwards's room. When I opened the door it was the same as always, I slouched over to the bed. Right before I got to the bed, I tripped over the carpet; I braced myself for the impact, but never felt the floor. Another pair of cold arms caught me and stood me upright. I turned and was face to face with Alice. I grumbled at her and turned around and clambered into the bed. Once I was as comfortable as I could get, I turned back to see that Alice was still standing there. I tried ignoring her, but it became quite difficult with her staring at me so intently. So I finally said to her

"What do you want Alice, I'm trying to get some sleep seeing as I was woken by a cellphone, and kidnapped by Emmett I'm still a bit tired." When I finished I sat up and stared right back at her waiting for an answer. After about a minute of me waiting and a small smirk sneaked onto her face she replied,  
"Well, Edward always talks about how funny your sleep talking is so I thought I would see for myself, first person, seeing it in my visions if entertaining, but seeing it first hand will be even better."

I scowled at her, great now I was the laughing stock of the Cullen household.

I thought about it for a moment, I could get up and walk back to my house, or I could try to sleep here with Alice staring at me. I finally decided on neither, instead I got up, grabbed a spare set of clothes that I left here for times like these and went to have a human minute.

As I was walking to the bathroom Alice spoke again

"Good choice Bella, because you wouldn't have made it far if you tried to run." She implied.

I knew she was right, for more than one reason, I would trip trying to escape, and the Cullen's are all extremely fast.

As I entered Edward bathroom I was still shocked.

Edward's bathroom was extravagant just like the rest of the house; it had a power jet shower that was incredible. I grabbed a big fluffy towel from the rack and preceded to get into the shower, I adjusted the temperature so it was just right, than stepped in. I let the water soothe over my overly tensed muscles. I took some of the shampoo and lathered it into my hair. Once I finished, I got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, knowing quite well that it would be useless to do anything to my hair because knowing Alice she would have her fun later, I just pulled it into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth, and finally decided that I was decent.

Before I walked out of the bathroom, I decided that I would go downstairs and see who was around and what there would be to do, since Edward would still be away, there wouldn't be much that I would want to do.

I grasped the cold doorknob and opened the door, stepping onto Edward soft and fluffy gold carpet. Before I could take another step, I was greeted by Alice. My heart jumped, stupid vampire speed. Alice looked at me with that evil glint in her eye, and I knew what was to come. Before she could stop me, I spun on my heel, clambered into the bathroom and locked the door. Phew, I though, I'm safe. I turned back to the door and listened, all I could hear was Alice's laughter. Let her laugh all she wants I thought; the door is locked. The laughter stopped for a moment, than the laughter continued, louder than before.

"Why are you laughing Alice, you can't get me, how is that funny?" I questioned her. Than I thought to what I had just said, I slapped my hand to my forehead. Of course, vampires, they could break down the door. But I still wasn't giving in; I would find some way to hide. Than, the laughter stopped, and another voice came to the door, but it wasn't the calm and soothing velvety voice that I longed to hear, it was a loud and booming one, followed by a soft and caring one, I recognized the voices to be Emmett and Esme.

"Bella dear, could you please come out?" Esme pleaded with me.

"Yeah Bells, its no fun without you," Emmett teased.

I sighed, I couldn't say no to them. I returned my hand to the doorknob, unlocked the door, and opened it a bit. I poked my head around to see an anxious Esme, and a smiling Emmett. I laughed at their expressions and opened the door and stepped cautiously out. My eyes swept the room quickly looking for a sign of Alice. Esme noticed this and ensured me,

"Don't worry dear, she isn't here right now though, but do be forewarned she has some…activities planned for you. I groaned at this, another day of Bella Barbie. But before I agreed to any of this, I wanted some food. Almost as if reading my mind Esme said to me

"I made you some breakfast dear, its in the kitchen if you are hungry." I smiled tenderly at Esme's gesture and nodded me head. Before I had the chance to head towards the door, I found myself scooped back up into Emmett's unfamiliar cold arms once again. He raced down to the kitchen and set me on one of the stools. I glared at him, and he smiled apologetically

I looked at the counter to see that there was pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal, waffles, scones, and a lot of other food set out for me. I sighed; they always went above with things, even something as simple as breakfast.

I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat hungrily. Even though it was still quite early in the morning, I was starved.

When I finished, I stood up to go wash my dish, but when I turned back to it I saw that it wasn't there, I looked over at the sink and saw to my surprise, Emmett there washing my dish.

He looked at me a grinned.

"This is part of my punishment for scaring you," He admitted sheepishly.

I only grinned, when I turned to go into the living room, another thought hit me, I whipped back towards Emmett and questioned him,

"How did you get red eyes?" I demanded. Emmett's grin only got bigger

"Oops, I forgot about those." He admitted. Than he decided to not answer as he turned back to my dish. I decided to stand there, cross my arms over my chest, and glare at him untill he answered m. He turned back to me and saw my stance and decided to explain.

"Okay, okay, okay. If you MUST know, I bought…contacts." He admitted.

"That would explain it," I snarled back at him, I was really angry, why would he do that to me I questioned no one in particular.

I turned on my heel again and started towards the stairs. Alice would be waiting for me, so I minus well get this over and done with I thought to myself. Tha was when Edward got back, i would have more time with him. I smiled to myself at that last thought.

Just as I reached the stairs, before I could place my foot on the first step, the front door slammed open causing me to jump a foot in the air. There, in the doorway, stood a very frazzled Edward, my person angel I thought to myself. His golden honey eyes turned and locked with my brown ones, than he managed to spit out one sentence…

"What happened?!"

**A/N,  
Okay okay okay, i know that you all hate me, but im just doing these to see if people are reading my story**

**so review review review , and i will post post post, :)**

**also for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, **

**you get a call from Alice ;)**

**this time...a hug from...Jasper**

_I also do accept anon reviews :D_

_--tess_


End file.
